


Shuffle Meme Fics

by a_big_apple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of tiny stories I wrote for a music shuffle meme.  The rules were as follows: <br/>1) Put your iPod / mp3 / music-player / blah blah blah on shuffle.<br/>2) Write a segment to the first twelve songs that play. Doesn't matter how long the segment is, you have to end it when the song ends, and no, you can't use the repeat button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle Meme Fics

**Author's Note:**

> I've included links to the songs on YouTube, if you want to listen to any of them!

**1.["Leaving" by The Indigo Girls](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JvcLXKmmAs) (4:24) – Ed/Win (FMA)**  
  
His suitcase was packed, and sat by the door beside his boots and the long brown duster he’d adopted.  The house was quiet, still, the weak light of early morning filtering in through the windows; in the bed, Winry was still asleep, hair splayed in a tangle across the pillow, one leg stretched across Ed’s side of the mattress.  
  
He leaned down, pushed a strand of hair out of her face, lay a soft kiss at the corner of her eye.  “See you soon,” he murmured, and she stirred just a little, tilted her face up and puckered with eyes still closed. He huffed out a laugh, pressed his mouth softly to hers.  
  
“Love you.  B’safe.  Bring oil.”  
  
“I love you too.”    
  
  
**  
3.["Temptation Waits" by Garbage](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvFAbl9ppCs) (4:38) – Roy/Ed (FMA)**  
  
He’d never been to such a club; the darkness, the strobing lights that made odd shadows, the mass of bodies on the dance floor all put him on edge.  He felt watched here, conspicuous, and suddenly wished he’d worn a shirt that covered the automail.  
  
The music thumped through the walls and the floor and into his chest, a deep pounding rhythm and a woman at the mic whose voice slithered through the crowd; in the near-dark the dancers seemed otherworldly and a little menacing.  Hackles raised, Ed made his way around the room at the outskirts, back to the wall.  
  
Then a hand slid around his waist, seemingly from out of nowhere.  “Fullmetal,” murmured a warm breath in his ear.  “Care to dance?”  
  
  
 **4.["Got To Get a Message To You" by The Bee Gees](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RUjnqH3kMw) (3:07) – Alphonse Elric (FMA)**  
  
There was only so far Alphonse could travel in one day; trains out in the country ran on odd schedules, and he could walk a long way, but eventually he had to stop and rest.    
  
There was a little inn on the edge of the town, with a sparse tiny room free.  There was no desk, so Al sat on the bed, his brother’s coat wrapped around him, hood up over his head.  
  
 _Dear Ed,_ he wrote.  _I’m still looking.  Obviously.  If I wasn’t, then I wouldn’t have to write to you.  
  
I wish you could read this.  _  
  
**  
5.["Wannabe" by The Spice Girls](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCBLVgHamgo) (2:55) – Havo/Rebecca (FMA)**  
  
Her shirt was caught on the doorknob, her pants tossed carelessly beside the bed.  Her bra hooked over the lampshade, tilting it wildly to one side and casting odd shadows across the room.  
  
She hummed a little tune, shoulders and hips moving in time to its rhythm as she slid her panties down bit by bit, curls tumbling down all around her face, mouth red with lipstick, eyes lidded and smoky.  Down, down, down, and Havoc went up, up, up with every inch.  
  
 **  
6.["Tears and Rain" by James Blunt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaBDomg9a8U) (4:04) – Riza Hawkeye (FMA)**  
  
The house had been emptied out; the things she’d need were packed in a suitcase, the rest of it sold, leaving empty spaces outlined in a thick layer of dust.  She walked from room to room in one last sweep, the yellowing wallpaper in her bedroom, the water stain on the ceiling in the dingy kitchen, the sagging empty bookshelves in the study.  
  
She paused in the entryway, her back to the door.  She could remember sunshine in this house, and music, and flames.    
  
Orders clutched in one hand, suitcase in the other, she walked outside, and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
 **7.["Til I Collapse" by Eminem](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bllwo3U2T2Q) (4:58) – Roy Mustang (FMA)**  
  
It took weeks to get used to the sand; it was everywhere, no matter what he did.  In his hair, caked in his eyelashes and around his nostrils.  It got in his clothes, in his gloves; it swirled around his tent, blew in under the edges, trailed in on his boots and turned his bedsheets to sandpaper.  
  
Every bite of rations had a crunch, harsh against his teeth, loud as gunshots inside his head.  At least he didn’t wear glasses—Maes was constantly complaining of it gumming up the hinges and scratching the lenses when it blew.  
  
He breathed it in; he was scoured, every day, his lungs filled with it.    
  
But it was better to think about than the fire, and the smell.    
  
  
**8.["Pleasant Valley Sunday" by The Monkees](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7ICup8O_1M) (3:14) – Roy/Ed (FMA)**  
  
All the other Generals had perfect houses, trimmed lawns, barbecues for their subordinates with perfect wives who wore heels in the grass and offered lemonade.  
  
Roy had a lovely house, really, and the yard wasn’t too bad, he mowed it himself.  He was master of the grill, naturally, though now and then he got overzealous and Breda had to shove him aside and take over.    
  
There was no perfect wife—instead there was a perfect man, golden in the sun, his happy cackle carrying across the yard, his eyes finding Roy’s and keeping them.  
  
  
 **9.["Jump (For My Love)" by Girls Aloud](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rk7zhB_m4gc) (3:39) – Maria/Riza (FMA)**  
  
Several drinks in, they noticed that Ross wasn’t at the table anymore, and wasn’t at the bar—she still had a bit of beer at the bottom of her fourth pint.  On the stage the music was winding down, though the group of plastered soldiers singing didn’t seem to notice until they were ushered off.  They paid little attention when the next song started, a loud and excited sort of number.  They did notice, though, when a voice they knew burst through the speaker system.  
  
There, jacket open and eyes bright with drink and freedom, Maria Ross gripped the microphone, grinning as she sang.  Grinning at their table, where everyone turned to follow her eyes—to Hawkeye’s usually stoic face, mouth curved up into just a hint of a smile.  
  
  
 **10.["Is It You" by Cassie from Step Up 2: The Streets OST](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxpPtfabwkQ) (3:59) – Roy/Ed (FMA)**  
  
The train would arrive in just four minutes.  Ed stood on the platform, staring down the tracks, very pointedly not watching the clock, or the door that led back into the station proper.    
  
He caught a glint, a good distance away—it was early.  
  
The door squealed behind him, crashed as though it had been thrown open, and he turned.  
  
Roy looked like hell, dark circles lining his eyes, hair mussed, unshaven.  He looked like he’d thrown on whatever clothes he could find to hand.  He stared at Ed, and Ed stared back.  
  
“Don’t go,” he said, a tremor under the words.  
  
  
 **11.["Will I" from RENT OST](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgQq8TTty9A) (2:46) – Alex Louis Armstrong (FMA)**  
  
In the aftermath, there were so many dead, crushed by rubble, cut down by bullets and blades.  One by one he uncovered them as he cleared away the crumbled chunks of stone that used to be houses and the walls of Central HQ, until he had no power left and had to stop, sink to the ground, cover his eyes.  
  
  
 **12.**["Do It Again" by The Beach Boys](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHpjILzv1P4) (2:26) – Roy/Ed (FMA)  
  
“This was a fantastic idea,” Roy breathed into his hair as the waves lapped at them, up to Roy’s waist and nearly reaching Ed’s nipples.  It was blissfully warm, and the sun was hot, and Roy’s hands under the water tugging playfully at the waist of his swim trunks were wonderfully distracting.  
  
“A fucking _brilliant_ idea,” Ed murmured, pressing closer, digging his flesh toes into the sand.


End file.
